La Table de Noël
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS de Noël. Michaël et la démone Abaddon tentent de préparer le Noël idéal. Malheureusement rien que l'organisation du plan de table s'avère difficile à gérer avec la famille de Michaël. Mikaddon.


**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages de la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Bêtalectrice** : **Ishtar205**

* * *

**Notes ****: Ceci est ma ****première**** fic Supernatural, mon premier défis, que je vous gardais au chaud pour Noël. Please, indulgence...**

**J'ai eut peu de temps pour poser le décors, il faut se représenter Michaël ayant comme vaisseau John jeune.**

* * *

**Pairing** : Michaël/Abaddon  
**Thème** : table  
**Temps** : 25 minutes

* * *

**La Table de Noël.**

-Bon chéri, est-ce que je dois compter ce Bobby Singer ou pas ? Tu t'es mis d'accord avec tes frères ?

-Ma position était très claire sur ce sujet, pas de résurrection, même temporaire, même pour Noël en famille.

-Tu sais que Luci risque de te la faire à l'envers ? Pour un peu que little Sammy insiste...

-Raison de plus pour ne pas le compter, je ne vais pas en plus l'inviter à ma table, il est censé être mort, mort, et re mort.

-ça nous éviterait d'être treize pourtant...

Michaël se glissa derrière Abaddon et l'entoura dans ses bras posant la tête sur son épaule, il prit une voix tendre et un peu niaise.

-Ma choupinette, tu vas pas t'arrêter sur ce genre de petit, minuscule et gentillet détail, hum ?

Abby haussa les épaules et se dégagea puis se retourna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Puis elle partit arpenter la terrasse autour d'une longue table, chose qu'elle faisait depuis bientôt deux heures. Elle ondulait des hanches avec élégance, sa chute de reins mise en valeur par la robe fourreau dos nu rouge carmin qu'elle portait. L'archange soupira.

-On peut pas... en finir avec ce plan de table ? Ça fait deux mois qu'on est dessus, qu'on complote pour savoir qui s'est encore embrouillé avec qui, est en mauvais terme avec qui, fait la gueule à qui, a cramé les jouets de qui, qu'on envoit des espions partout, et qu'au passage la moitié d'entre eux se font éliminer... je veux dire... on a perdu certains de nos meilleurs hommes sur ce coup ! Et bon sang il nous reste... deux heures !

-Je veux une table de Noël parfaite! Un Noël parfait. Avec des cadeaux parfaits, le Père Noël, de la neige et...

-D'où la villa de Los Angeles...

-Et des invités qui ne s'entretuent pas ! A défaut d'être parfaits ! Et j'espère que tes frères auront retenu la consigne de s'habiller convenablement !

Les traits de Michaël se brouillèrent une seconde, puis il s'avança vers sa fiancée démoniaque, lui prit les mains, les caressa entre les siennes chaudes et douces, et entreprit sans en avoir l'air de lui faire lâcher le petit calepin sur lequel toute l'organisation de la soirée était écrite.

-Mon amour, commença-t-il calmement. Je te jure que ce Noël sera très bien. Tu as fait tout ce que tu avais à faire, et ce que tu fais c'est le mieux, il sera parfait.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au carnet, feuilletant, et souriant de ses belles dents blanches.

-ça m'a l'air parfait tout ça... Dépêchons-nous de mettre les prénoms des invités, on va faire ça vite et bien ! Et puis je compte bien sur la trève de Noël pour que tout le monde se tienne convenablement. C'est écrit après tout.

Abaddon soupira. Si c'était écrit il n'y avait jamais à douter avec Michaël... C'est pour ça qu'il se faisait avoir si souvent. Un petit blocage d'imagination. Heureusement qu'il ne manquait pas d'imagination dans tous les domaines...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça "cabri = humain" ? On va servir de la viande humaine ?

-Une de tes belles-soeur est une déesse païenne je te rappelle.

-C'est pas vrai ! Ça, ça, ça risque de pas être bien pris par tout le monde.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai mis "cabri". Je lui ait envoyé un mot, elle commandera du cabri.

-Et si quelqu'un d'autre veut du cabri ?

-On avisera. Aller hop, Où est-ce qu'on met Raphaël ?

Michaël fit une grimace.

-Et puis même, servir de l'humain à Noël, on peut pas se permettre ça, il y aura les quatre Archanges à cette table, ce sera la table la plus sacrée de l'univers !

Abaddon haussa un sourcil, le visage profondément dubitatif.

Abby étant Abby et le diner étant dans deux heures, Michaël poussa un profond soupir de reddition et rectifia pour la énième fois son noeud papillon. Autant ne pas commencer une guerre _avant _le repas... Cette soirée du réveillon commençait sous les meilleurs auspices...

**Fin.**

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié, je vous remercie d'avoir lu et je vous souhaite en tous les cas un **TRES JOYEUX NOËL**, dans une meilleure ambiance que celle qui se prépare dans cette fic._

Gros bisous mes petits choux.


End file.
